User blog:Mel Hood/Latest News from HBM! Sept. 30, 2013
October Update The developers have released some new notes on upcoming changes. To see the full list, check out Producer-Michael HBM Forum Thread! __TOC__ Upcoming Updates New Monsters We have new Monsters coming out! They should be released in the next week, around the 9th-11th of October. New Beginning The new beginning will be released the same time as the new monsters. Re-Balancing The Re-balance for the GIANT MONSTERS will be part of the next update! Maybe we can finish that Giant Slayer Achievement! New Quests New Nanjing quests are on their way! They are scheduled to be released around the week of the 22nd of October. We will start the All Hallows’ Festival with that release as well. The All Hallows' content, the Ghostbuster, and the Jack o' Lantern monsters will be returning. We will not be doing the All Hallows' quests this year because we will be receiving the new Nanjing quests. The Full Story Hello Trappers! The last few months we’ve been working hard on redesigning the start of the game, including rebalancing the economy and I’m pleased to say we’re almost done with this work. I’ll post separately on the details of these changes in the next week or so. For now, I wanted to update you on our release schedule for the next month, which includes the improved start of the game as well as new content. As I mentioned a couple of weeks ago, for existing players we’re releasing some new Monsters next and then we’ll resume the Nanjing storyline, with fresh quests continuing roughly every 2 weeks again after that. We were hoping to get the New Monsters out this week, but have had to bundle them in with the new start to the game. We’re working hard to get this release out next week, around the 9th-11th of October. As always, this is providing everything goes well with testing (and this is a particularly huge job for this release, so keep your fingers crossed for us). We’ll update you again at the start of next week on how it’s going. The good news is that we’re including the re-balanced Giant Monsters in this next release as well, so Yetis, Yowies and Bigfoots (Bigfeet?) will be easier to trap. After the new Monsters/New Start of the game are released, next will be new Nanjing quests! That’s scheduled for the week of the 22nd of October now (a week later than we were hoping). We will start the All Hallows’ Festival with that release as well. The Festival won’t include new quests, but the Jack O’ Lantern monsters will be on the prowl again and you will be able to collect and craft all of the All Hallows’ content including the Ghostbuster Trap. After that, we can’t wait to get back to releasing brand new quests roughly every two weeks. I know I’ve said it before, but once again the whole team here at HBM is hugely grateful for your patience and understanding that the last few months have been about improving the game so that we can keep entertaining you for a long time to come. - Producer-Michael Category:Blog posts